


Все плохое начинается в понедельник

by australian_paranoia



Category: Fright Night (2011), Frost/Nixon (2008), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Strong Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australian_paranoia/pseuds/australian_paranoia
Summary: Логически это продолжение истории о Дэвиде Фросте, который решает отомстить Аро Вольтури за обман.





	1. Chapter 1

Словосочетанием «пиздец блять какого хуя» начал Питер Винсент свой понедельник.  
Как же раскалывалась голова, как же она трещала. Нашарив около кровати бутылку с текилой, он сделал большой глоток - жидкость неприятно обожгла язык и горло, возвращая Винсенту ощущение реальности происходящего. Состояние было отвратное, мерзкое, тянуло блевать, но даже встать с койки и дойти до ванны казалось неимоверно тяжело. Винсент уткнулся лицом поглубже в подушку, крепко закрывая глаза. Он полежит так пару минут и встанет, ему нужно 5 мин.  
Телефон зазвенел где-то рядом, вибрируя и надрываясь басами, словно вызыванивая его желудок. Не открывая глаз, Винсент пошарил на тумбе около кровати - ничего, звонок продолжал гудеть, раздражая все больше. Под подушкой нет, под животом, где же этот ебаный телефон? Питер нашел его в кармане халата, который, видимо, забыл снять перед тем, как отключился. Он покрутил телефон в руках, не понимая, что с ним делать и куда жать, чтобы остановить, потом с силой потер глаза краем ладони, захватывая лоб, и снова посмотрел на экран. Что? Это не звонок? Будильник с напоминанием?!  
\- Какого хуя! - громко выругался Винсент. Да,он понял, что сегодня ему надо ехать в студию вернее... вернее, вернее он должен быть в студии через 15 минут! Эта мысль подействовала на Питера отрезвляюще, восстанавливая мыслительный процесс не хуже Алькозельцер. Он даже сообразил, как выключить будильник.  
Ему. Надо. Быть. На студии. Через 15 минут.  
Винсент соскочил с кровати в поисках одежды, благо она вся валялась на полу около. Он надел футболку, попытался натянуть штаны, но получалась плохо.  
\- Ебаные, сука, кожаные штаны! - прошипел Винсент сквозь зубы, пытаясь , балансируя на правой ноге, теперь уже снять штанину. - Ну, нахуй.  
Справившись со штанами, он бросил их в спортивную сумку , туда же кинул свой кожаный пиджак.  
\- Переоденусь в студии, в пизду. - подумал Винсент и, найдя в шкафу старые растянутые джинсы, надел их. Дополнив образ ветровкой на замке, он быстро вышел из дома, набирая на ходу номер такси и проглатывая таблетку обезболивающего.  
Спускаясь в лифте, Винсент пытался восстановить события прошлого дня - помнил только, что вернулся из студии поздно и, кажется, уже был пьян. Дома добавил ещё полбутылки к уже выпитому и вырубился. Так, хорошо. Вернее, не очень. А что было до? Винсента не покидало ощущение, что "до" случилось что-то важное, но что? Разговор, сообщение, встреча?  
Лифт остановился на 1 этаже. Винсент выскочил из него, приветствуя охранника ошалевшей улыбкой, выбежал на улицу, где уже ожидало такси.  
\- На Парк-Лейн авеню! - беспокойно произнес Питер, усаживаясь на заднее сиденье машины и поправляя спадавшие джинсы.  
Блять, даже в зеркало не посмотрел. Включив фронталку, он внимательно оглядел своё лицо. Все на месте, на лбу даже не написано слово хуй, есть правда пара "но" - вчера как обычно забыл стереть подводку с глаз, на голове... ну назовем это художественный беспорядок, на подбородке - щетина. Выглядит как потасканная бородатая блядь.  
Винсент ещё пару секунд скалился на камеру, корча рожи, потом положил телефон в карман.  
\- Так. Что же такое произошло вчера, и почему мысль об этом не покидает сегодня. Что-то связанное с вампирами, да, точно. Он стал потихоньку вспоминать, словно разматывая клубок. Сперва были съёмки шоу, потом, потом к нему подошла его помощница, да, огромный вырез и голубые глаза и сказала, что с ним хотел поговорить Дэвид Фрост. Нихуя себе. Дэвид мать его Фрост. А потом…  
Винсент достал из кармана на куртке блистер и выпил ещё одну таблетку от головной боли, морщась от кусающейся горечи. Блять.  
За окном мелькнули знакомые здания, ну вот и приехали. Слава богу, без пробок. Винсент сунул водителю 100 долларов и быстро вышел из машины.  
\- Потом... - Питер зашагал к студии. Потом Дэвид мать его Фрост позвонил и сказал, что хотел бы с ним встретиться, чтобы поговорить о вампирах. Винсент охуел от этой мысли вчера, охуел он от нее и сегодня. Дэвид Фрост совсем не был похож на человека, который верит в существование вампиров. И?  
Таблетка таки помогла, если не от головной боли, то хотя бы собрать мысли в кучу. Сегодня к нему придет известный журналист Дэвид Фрост, мировая величина, чтобы поговорить о вампирах. Ебаный в рот.  
В студии Винсента встретила ассистентка. Он широко улыбнулся ее большому вырезу и, не останавливаясь, проследовал в гримёрку. Джулия окликнула его, когда он был уже у двери.  
\- Мистер Винсент, ваша встреча с мистером Фростом. Он звонил и просил напомнить, что заедет к 4.  
Питер слегка прикусил нижнюю губу, обдумывая, что сказать, потом повернулся к девушке:  
\- Если будет звонить опять, передай, что я помню, и буду ждать его, либо пусть зайдёт в студию, если задержусь  
Джулия кивнула и пошла в кабинет.  
\- День начинается блядски! - громко вслух произнес Винсент, хлопая дверью.


	2. Chapter 2

Стакан наполнился зелёной жидкостью до краев. Пустую бутылку Винсент кинул в ведро, но не попал. Как обычно. Практически залпом осушил стакан.  
\- Мистер Фрост, если я вас правильно понимаю, вы хотите, чтобы я убил вампира?  
Фрост сидел в кресле напротив, благодушно улыбаясь, и не проявлял никаких признаков помешательства.  
\- Да, - без малейшего сомнения произнес он. - Вам надо убить Аро Вольтури. Готов предоставить вам всю информацию. - Фрост открыл кейс, лежавший у него на коленях, и достал оттуда толстую папку.  
Винсент отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Нет, не нужно.  
\- Вы найдете всю информацию сами? - удивлённо проговорил Фрост и, несмотря на отказ, положил папку на стол.  
\- Я не собираюсь ничего искать, так как ваше заявление абсурдно. (Пиздец, блять, ебанина! - продолжил голос в голове Винсента, но он не стал произносить фразу вслух).  
Фрост, видимо, был готов к такому повороту событий. Слегка подвинув стул к столу, он поправил галстук и улыбнулся, смотря Винсенту прямо в глаза.  
\- Да-да, мистер Винсент, я не сошел с ума. Я готов вам заплатить ту сумму, которую вы попросите. Мне надо, - улыбка сползла с губ Фроста, - Чтобы Вольтури был мертв.  
Разгоряченный выпивкой Винсент начал терять терпение.  
К нему пришла блять ебаная звезда телевидения и на полном серьёзе втирает уже полчаса, что он де должен убить вампира, так как он чем-то насолил этой звезде.  
Захотелось перейти на матерный, но Винсент пока еще держал себя в руках.  
\- Мистер Фрост, - начал он, - Вы понимаете, я не охотник на вампиров, это телепередача, и вампиров не сущ…  
Фрост не дал Винсенту закончить фразу.  
\- Они существуют, и я вам докажу!  
Журналист подтолкнул досье Вольтури, так что оно, перелетев через весь стол, оказалось около Винсента.  
Взглядом Питер зацепился за фотографию. - Он ваш эээ родственник? - Винсент поднял глаза на Фроста. - Вот только парик носит.  
Эта мысль так рассмешила Питера,что он начал хохотать.  
\- Нет, он не мой родственник. - максимально холодно произнес Фрост. - И да, я знаю, что вы охотник на вампиров, ну и ещё пару интересных фактов из вашей увлекательной биографии. Подняв брови, Фрост многозначительно посмотрел на Винсента, барабаня пальцами по кейсу.  
Смех застрял в горле Винсента. Ебаный в рот, ещё и шантаж. Ну что, блять, за день!  
\- Слушайте, мистер, я, конечно, коллекционирую оружие, но не убиваю вампиров, блять! - не выдержал Питер.  
\- Ай-ай-ай, мистер Винсент, помахал Фрост указательным пальцем, как-то ехидно (так показалось Питеру) улыбаясь. - От волнения вы забыли обо всех нормах приличия.  
\- Да какое нахуй приличие, мистер, блять, Фрост, когда вы меня шантажируете. - Винсент сам не заметил, как голос перешёл на крик, на последней фразе он и вовсе запустил в стену пустым стаканом.  
Фрост спокойно проследил за тем, как стакан разбился, потом слегка погладил волосы, убрав прядь за ухо.  
\- Ну, тише, тише, мистер Винсент . Эти материалы останутся при мне, если… - он слегка наклонил голову и в упор посмотрел на Питера, - Если вы согласитесь убить за хорошую сумму Аро Вольтури. - он перевел взгляд на папку. Тон Фроста внезапно стал игривым. - Это не шантаж, это наше ммм маленькое соглашение. Улыбка чеширского кота.  
Вот же сука! - подумал Питер. Но сказал другое:  
\- Я хочу 500, 000 долларов и договор, где вы распишитесь за то, что никогда не опубликуете материалы.  
Улыбаясь, Фрост поднес руку к губам, изобразив "рот на замке".  
\- Я не скажу ни слова мистер Винсент, ни слова, - голос Фроста перестал быть дружелюбным. - Но жду, что вы убьете его в течение нескольких месяцев. Мне неважно, какой будет эта смерть, мне важно, чтобы она состоялась.  
Теперь уже не улыбка чеширского кота, а жестокий оскал обиженного хищника. Фрост поднялся со своего кресла, бережно придерживая кейс.  
Ох, блять, попал. - посочувствовал сам себе Винсент  
\- Встретимся у нотариуса, мистер Винсент. Реквизиты вашего счета я уточню у вашей эээ… - Фрост замялся, - ассистентки. Славная девушка, славная. - журналист одобрительно покачал головой. - А вы изучите повнимательнее досье, вам пригодится.  
После этих слов он слегка поклонился и вышел из кабинета.  
\- Вот же сучара! - крикнул Винсент, когда дверь уже закрылась. – Ебучий ублюдок, плейбой, блять, недорезанный! - нанизывая одно на другое ругательство, горячился Винсент, бесцельно блуждая по кабинету и пытаясь понять, что же ему теперь делать. Сперва, наверное, выпить. Да. Он достал водку из минибара и, буквально вырвав крышку, сделал большой глоток из бутылки. Потом сделал ещё несколько и ещё, пока не почувствовал, как голова становится тяжёлой, и его начинает клонить в сон.  
-Су ча ра! - заплетающимся языком проговорил Винсент, тяжело падая в кресло. - Ненавижу, блять! - он сделал ещё пару глотков и, развалившись на сиденье, прикрыл глаза. - Вернусь к этому вопросу позже. - подумал Питер отключаясь.


End file.
